


Blue Drink

by afrikate



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrikate/pseuds/afrikate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You only turn 21 once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Drink

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Katie, who got me thinking about Justin Drinking Things (moment of awed, lust-filled silence)

You knew they were going to show up and drag you out, that was inevitable, but you still protested. "Guys, I've been drinking since I was 12. This is ridiculous."

"No way, Curly, you're not getting out of this." Lance giggling, but emphatic.

"Yeah, Jup, we've got to get you shitfaced. It's our duty as your best friends." Chris grabs you around the waist and then Joey is throwing you over a shoulder and heading out to his car. You find yourself unceremoniously tossed into the backseat and then crushed as JC and Lance piled in. You whine a bit, "JaaaaCeeee, get your bony hip out of my side," but settle down. You think you might as well enjoy this.

You end up at a favorite hangout of Chris', small and dark, a bar with some pool tables. It's quieter than one of the clubs where you go to be seen, and the clientele is older. You've come before and no one bothered you. Chris grabs a booth in the back, and Joe heads up to the bar to order a round and make friends with the waitress. With Joe along, you always get great service.

They make a big deal of your birthday, JC pulling out slightly-smooshed paper hats, pouting until you all put them on. He also brought those noisemaker things, and you and Chris promptly start fighting with them, blowing them in one another's faces. Joey arrives with the drinks and the waitress and toasts are made.

Several rounds of shots later, JC calls the waitress over to order the next round. "Yeah, um, a round of lemondrop shots, and a blue drink for the birthday boy."

"A blue drink, C? What the hell is that?" you ask, slurring just a little.

Chris laughs and rubs JC's head, telling you "Curly, you gotta celebrate your birthday right. Blue's the way to go, eh, C?"

JC leans into Chris's hand, slouching and grinning. "Wait 'til you taste it, Jup. You'll love it."

The waitress is back now, with a round of shots and the sugar and lemon wedges. But what draws everyone's attention, not just at the table, but in most of the bar, is the huge glass in the middle of the tray. The liquid in it sparkles bright blue, and hanging over the edge is some kind of blue whale thing. It is the most ostentatious drink you've ever seen in your life, and you are embarrassed as hell that the entire bar is going to watch you drink it.

The guys are laughing as the waitress plunks "your blue drink, sir" in front of you and Chris punches your shoulder while Joey ruffles your hair. They are urging you to drink it, and then someone starts chanting "Chug" and the rest of the bar takes it up. You know you're blushing and you slump down a bit, but gamely reach for the glass. There is a straw, and, you see, floating fruit as well. "Girly drink..." slurs Lance, with a sloshed smile. You take a sip from the straw, and it's surprisingly good for something that looks radioactive, so you take the bar up on its demand and start sucking on the straw harder, swallowing quickly. Down near the bottom, you can feel eyes on you and while you've been the center of attention for this entire blue drink bit, this is different. You look up and see Chris' eyes focused on your lips. He's flushed and breathing a little hard, and 'oh,' you realize, and you slow down a bit, let your lips move on the straw, making it more than the simple act of drinking. By the time you're done, he looks ready to jump across the table and eat you, and you've only got eyes for him.

JC clears his throat, and Joey shifts a bit in his seat, breaking your eye contact with Chris, and you notice that Lance seems more bright-eyed then before. "Jesus, Jup..." It's Chris who breathes the words, and you are pretty sure you are going to get more than just drinks for your birthday. The waitress comes over again, and she looks not unaffected by your performance. A little breathlessly she asks if she can get you anything else. Chris intervenes quickly with "We're good." You pout a little, and tell him "but I wanted another blue drink." He leans over and whispers in your ear, "Your next performance had better be private." You wink at him, and when he groans, congratulate yourself on getting the present you always wanted.

 

 

_© 2002 afrikate _


End file.
